Another Way to Shooting Someone
by synstropezia
Summary: Selama ini Izumi Kyouka hanya mengetahui, bahwa menembak berarti membunuh musuh. Perasaan Nakajima Atsushi membuat ia memilih memberitahu Kyouka, kalau ada cara lain untuk itu. "Kyouka-chan tahu? Ada cara menembak yang tidak membuat seseorang mati, tetapi merasa diberkahi karenanya."


**Another Way to Shooting Someone**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, selipan humor garing, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Kafe Uzumaki padat oleh anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata di jam makan siang. Keramaian paling heboh selalu diciptakan oleh Dazai Osamu–si maniak perban rupawan, namun sintingnya melampaui nalar manusia. Ulah yang ia datangkan adalah mencampur sup kepitingnya dengan jamur beracun. Namun, naas bagi seluruh penghuni karena si penyantap tidak langsung tewas di tempat. Dazai malah menggila, dan menumpahkan ketidakwarasan dalam tarian absurd.

Mereka pernah mengalami ini. Salah seorang yang trauma adalah Nakajima Atsushi–remaja tanggung separuh harimau itu sampai menutup wajah dengan menu, agar tak diidentifikasi sang senior agensi.

"Kumohon jangan lagi ..." pintanya entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas bukan ditujukan untuk Izumi Kyouka–anggota baru di agensi yang Atsushi selamatkan, sewaktu mereka berjumpa di kereta.

"Ada apa, Atsushi-_kun_?" Terlalu asyik makan membuat Kyouka tidak menyadari sekeliling. Sudah piring kelima yang dihabiskan, tetapi perempuan cilik itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kenyang.

"Dazai-_san_ salah makan jamur. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Untuk percobaan bunuh diri, kan?" Sedikit-banyak pula Kyouka mulai memahami ciri khas rekan seperjuangannya. Paling mencolok tentu saja Dazai menilik pemuda itu memiliki postur jangkung, memakai perban, juga yang termalas dalam mengerjakan laporan.

"Yang Dazai-_san_ makan adalah jamur halusinasi. Dulu saat ini terjadi, dia mencekikku bahkan–"

Sebilah pisau diikuti aura kegelapan lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan niat Kyouka. Sekesal apa pun Atsushi terhadap tingkah Dazai, membiarkan mereka bertengkar jelas memperparah keadaan Kafe Uzumaki. Piring-piring sudah beterbangan sejak tadi–belum lagi kejar-kejaran antara Dazai dan Kunikida Doppo, bercampur sorak-sorai para anggota.

Jika Kyouka ikut campur dalam kejar-kejaran tersebut, bisa dipastikan kafe meleduk terus masuk berita.

"_Aku tidak ingin kalian viral di jalan yang sesat, lho_," batin Atsushi membayangkan judul berita _online_. Masa iya ditulis, 'Heboh! Penyebab Agensi Detektif Bersenjata Hancur disebabkan Uke yang Mengejar Cintanya Pada Seme Tampan? Fakta Nomor Lima Bikin ASMA (Asli Sungguh Membakar Asmara)!

Media zaman sekarang memang mengerikan. Atsushi pun pernah menemukan judul berita, 'Setelah dikentuti Truk Pemuda Tampan Ini Semakin Tampan? Bagaimana Bisa?!'

"Kyouka-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita–", "Tenang saja. Aku pasti melindungimu." Untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya Kyouka sampai mengacungkan jempol. Andaikata ini film aksi, Atsushi akan menangis haru dan membutuhkan tiga lembar tisu.

"Se-sebenarnya ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Nada bicara Atsushi yang malu-malu sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaan Kyouka. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi mata nila sang pemuda malah dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Tidak bisa di sini?"

"Di sini terlalu berisik. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula di luar lebih aman." Dengan pisaunya Kyouka mencongkel jendela. Mereka seperti maling yang kabur gara-gara suami-istri bertengkar, terus anak-anaknya ribut sendiri di mata Atsushi.

"Kita bisa keluar lewat pintu."

"Pintunya sudah tidak ada. Kita keluar lewat mana kalau begitu?"

Nah, lho, bingung! Daripada pusing memikirkannya Atsushi ikut menerobos jendela. Mereka sudah di luar agensi, walau suara keributan masih mengikuti keduanya. Agar perhatian Kyouka teralihkan Atsushi sengaja berdeham. Kali ini ia menjadi cowok sejati yang tidak kabur saat ditatap, meski jantungnya dag-dig-dug setiap memikirkan kalimat yang ingin Atsushi beri sihir untuk melelehkan Kyouka.

"Ja-jadi sebenarnya ... seperti kataku tadi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja. Aku siap mendengarkan." Hanya saja bagaimana, ya? Semalam penuh Atsushi sudah menjelajah gooblogee untuk mencari tahu. Namun, saking banyaknya informasi malah pusing sendiri.

"I-itu ... sebenarnya aku ..."

"Demam?" tebak Kyouka usai mendapati Atsushi merah padam. Awalnya yang ditanya ingin menggeleng, tetapi jawaban tersebut sukses mendatangkan ide brilian.

"I ... iya ... demam setiap melihatmu!"

"Karena Atsushi-_kun_ memejamkan matamu saat mengatakannya, berarti sudah tidak demam?"

_Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

Suara jangkrik mendadak terdengar di benak Atsushi. Kini ia ikut terheran-heran begitupun Kyouka yang memiringkan kepala–apa sekarang Atsushi kerasukan Dazai?

_"Kyouka-chan. Aku menjelma cinta setiap melihatmu."_

_"Baiklah, Cinta-san. Titip salam buat Dazai-san kalau lagi mengobrol sama anggota lain."_

Sepertinya baru terjadi seminggu lalu? Karena Kyouka pikir Dazai menjadi cinta setiap mengobrol dengannya, maka Dazai tetap Dazai kalau berbincang bersama anggota lain. Entah apa yang salah dari itu. Cinta-_san_ alias Dazai malah merenung di pojokan–Kunikida tertawa bahagia melihatnya.

"I-intinya a ... aku ... aku menyukai Kyouka-_chan_!" Buat apa Atsushi membuang-buang kuota demi mencari, 'cara keren menembak cewek'? Di ujung malah memakai kalimat biasa dibandingkan menggombal.

"Aku juga menyukai Atsushi-_kun_." Eh? Cepat sekali. Dia tambah menyesal jadinya gara-gara berpikir terlalu rumit.

"Be-berarti ... mau ... maukah Kyouka-_chan_ ... menjadi ... pacarku?"

"Pacar itu ... apa? Nama makanan baru?" Skenario ini bisa Atsushi bayangkan kelanjutannya. Jika tidak buru-buru menyalip, bisa-bisa Kyouka mengatakan 'ayo kita coba sekarang juga', dan rencana Atsushi hancur berantakan.

"E-eh? Pacar itu orang yang kita sayangi artinya."

"Selain Atsushi-_kun_ aku juga menyayangi Yosano-_sensei_, Kunikida-_san_, Kenji-_san_, Tanizaki-_san_, Naomi-_san_, Ranpo-_san_, dan _Saichou_. Berarti mereka pacarku?" Kasihan Dazai tidak disebut. Namun, masalah itu tidak penting dibandingkan Kyouka yang salah kaprah.

"Pacar hanya satu. Tidak boleh banyak-banyak."

"Nanti tidak adil jadinya."

Jelas gawat kalau begini. Sementara Kyouka dibiarkan sibuk dengan rasa bingungnya, Atsushi tengah mencari jawaban untuk keluar dari permasalahan. Kalau mereka terlalu lama di luar, dan para anggota selesai ribut termasuk Dazai, bisa-bisa terjadi hal buruk yang entahlah apa–atau bahkan lebih heboh dari insiden jamur halusinasi.

"Soalnya pacar itu untuk hubungan yang lebih spesial. Harus dilakukan dengan cara menembak baru bisa terjalin."

"Menembak berarti membunuh, kan? Bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan spesial dari itu?" Cahaya yang menaungi tatapannya hanyalah sebuah titik kecil, namun memiliki berjuta arti. Meskipun belum cukup untuk menutupi kegelapan di masa lalu, selama itu Kyouka dan Atsushi berjalan di sampingnya maka 'menembak' bukan lagi merenggut nyawa.

Hanya sebuah pembelaan diri, untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dari bahaya. Dalam kasus Atsushi, bahaya yang ia hadapi adalah sebuah hari di mana Kyouka direbut orang lain.

"Kyouka-_chan _tahu? Ada cara menembak yang tidak membuat seseorang mati, tetapi merasa diberkahi karenanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, kok. Tembakan ini pelurunya berupa kata-kata. Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya demi Kyouka-_chan_ seorang."

Telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuk pistol bohongan. Mata kiri Atsushi sengaja ditutup, seolah-olah memfokuskan diri agar tidak meleset. Tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan naik ke atas. Waktu mengalir lambat di tengah nyanyian angin, bahkan membeku untuk menyaksikan arti yang ingin seorang anak adam berikan–semua demi sang 'hawa' agar ia memahami, seberapa besar tembakan ini mau mengubah nasib mereka.

Bukan melulu tentang kehidupan yang menjadi kematian, melainkan hidup untuk semakin hidup–itulah makna dari tembakan Atsushi.

"Bang! Kukirimkan sepenuh cintaku pada Kyouka-_chan_ yang kusayangi."

_WHUSHHH ..._

Bertepatan dengan kalimat tersebut, embusan angin, dan tangan Atsushi yang diturunkan, Kyouka merasa sesuatu menembus keningnya lalu turun menjamah hati. Tak ada lubang, darah atau apa pun selain sebongkah kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah–memenuhi aliran syarafnya dengan perasaan tak terelakkan, membuat lumpuh, hanya pikirannya yang terus menarikan euforia tanpa henti atau mengenali mati.

Tembakan yang ini sangatlah aneh, walaupun tidak Kyouka artikan sebagai keasingan. Malahan diam-diam, ia ingin merasai kata-kata itu kembali menembus kening.

"Bagaimana cara Atsushi-_kun_ melakukannya?" Jika semula cahaya di mata Kyouka diam, binar itu kini tampak bergerak dan berdansa dengan serpihan kebahagiaan. Tatapan Kyouka menjadi dipenuhi warna-warni yang cerah. Sangat elok sampai kata-kata menolak bersuara untuk menandingi keindahannya.

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku menembakkan peluru pada Kyouka-_chan_ dalam bentuk kata-kata."

"Padahal aku sering mendengarnya dari yang lain. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda?" Apa karena Atsushi mengucapkannya dengan memberi tembakan meski berpura-pura? Disebabkan embusan angin, atau hal lain yang tidak terduga?

"Itu artinya sihirku bekerja dengan baik."

"Sihir yang seperti apa? Kumohon beritahu aku."

"Sihir penuh cinta khusus untuk Kyouka-_chan_. Aku menyebutnya bekerja dengan baik, karena Kyouka-_chan _merasa berbeda ketika aku yang mengucapkannya."

"Uhm. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Aku juga ingin mendengar kalimat itu sekali lagi bahkan berulang kali."

"Syukurlah, Kyouka-_chan_. Meskipun ada kemungkinan ditolak, aku tidak merasa sia-sia walau nanti ditolak sekali pun."

"Apa aku harus menjadi pacarmu supaya bisa mendengar kalimat itu sekali lagi?" Bahkan rasanya cukup Atsushi yang mengucapkan sihir tersebut, karena rasa betah yang bertahan sedemikian lama ini hanya Kyouka rasai, sewaktu bersama Atsushi seorang.

"Menjadi pacarku hanya salah bentuk keegoisanku. Aku ingin memiliki Kyouka-_chan _untuk diriku sendiri, agar orang lain tidak merebutmu dariku. Aku juga mau mencintaimu melebihi yang orang lain bisa lakukan, supaya kamu selalu menatap ke arahku. Semua itu kulakukan, semata-mata demi memberitahu mereka kalau Kyouka-_chan_ terlalu berarti bagiku."

"Untuk mendengarkan kalimat itu berulang kali Kyouka-_chan_ cukup melakukan satu hal, kok. Tidak pacaran sekali pun, bukan berarti kamu tak lagi berhak mendengarnya."

"Hal apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menuntut macam-macam, karena kurasa diriku hanya mampu untuk mencintaimu dengan cara yang apa adanya. Melampaui yang bisa orang lain lakukan, tetapi tak melebihi hal yang berada di dalam dirimu agar aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai dirimu sendiri."

Kalau cinta Atsushi melebihi hal yang berada di dalam Kyouka, maka bukan lagi apa adanya bahkan bisa saja; Atsushi justru mencintai sosok lain yang tidak tinggal pada diri Kyouka.

"Mau! Aku mau menjadi pacar Atsushi-_kun_."

"Be-benar ... kah ...?"

"Uhm! Aku juga ingin menembak Atsushi-_kun_ dengan kata-kataku sendiri." Tiba-tiba saja Kyouka memberi pelukan erat. Gadis itu tidak tahu, kalau Atsushi bertambah demam jika didekap tanpa peringatan.

Melihat hanyalah merasai secara tak langsung. Jelas berbeda dengan pelukan yang menjadikan segalanya nyata, bahkan kulit mereka terasa lengket oleh cinta–seperti melekat tanpa bisa dilepaskan apa pun.

"Heee~ Sepertinya ada yang bersenang-senang, sementara aku dimarahi Kunikida-_kun_," ujar seorang pemuda yang menampakkan kepala lewat jendela. Ia melambai singkat pada Atsushi, juga Kyouka meski diabaikan.

"Dazai-_san_?! Kamu sudah sadar?" Sang pemilik suara yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah senior Atsushi menguap bosan. Tangan kirinya menumpu dagu, sedangkan telunjuk kanan asyik mengorek harta karun di lubang hidung.

"Mumpung ada yang baru pacaran, pajak jadiannya digunakan saja untuk memperbaiki kafe."

"Kerusakan kafe adalah tanggung jawab semua anggota!" Teriakan detektif lain menghentikan obrolan mereka. Pria bermata empat menarik kerah kemeja Dazai, lantas menyeretnya agar menjauh dari jendela.

"Tetapi Kunikida-_kun_, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya~"

"Carilah uang dengan membuat berita, 'Tega Sekali! Senior Tampan Ini dikhianati Juniornya, Padahal Mereka Membuat Janji; 'Jomblo Seumur Hidup'. LAKUKAN ITU DAN KUPATAHKAN TULANGMU SAMPAI MAMPUS!"

"Ya ampun Kunikida-_kun_~ Mana mungkin aku membuat berita sejahat itu."

"Apa kau mengatakan kebenarannya, pria tampan yang semakin tampan ketika dikentuti truk?"

Ternyata pembuatnya Dazai, toh. Untung sudah ditangkap oleh Kunikida yang tak tanggung-tanggung memberi 'terapi' tulang.

Tamat.


End file.
